1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a coupling structure between a case defining an appearance of a terminal and a display or camera mounted to the terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals (mobile device, portable device, portable terminal) can be easily carried and have one or more of functions such as supporting voice and video telephony calls, inputting and/or outputting information, storing data and the like.
Many efforts are undergoing to support or enhance various functions of such mobile terminals. Such many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software or hardware improvement. Especially, a case of a mobile terminal is formed by a front case and a rear case coupled to each other, to define an appearance of the terminal. The case may expose a display or a camera therethrough. Here, it may be taken into account that a case and a display or the case and a camera are coupled to each other to have appropriate rigidity without increasing a thickness of the terminal due to the display or camera having a predetermined thickness.